White Widow
| residence = | education = | affiliation = CIA Impossible Mission Force The Apostles | profession = Arms Dealer, Philanthropist | rank = | build = | hair = Blonde | eyes = Blue | height = | weight = | legalstatus = | father = | mother = Max | siblings = Zola | marital = Single | spouse = | sigothers = | children = | others = | actor = Vanessa Kirby | films = | firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout | lastseen = Mission: Impossible – Fallout | appearances = | role = Ally, Asset }}Alanna Mitsopolis, referred to professionally as the White Widow, is a well-known activist and philanthropist who secretly funds her work through illegal arms dealing and money laundering. She covertly aids the CIA and Ethan Hunt and his IMF team in the capture and return of Solomon Lane to MI6. Biography Early Life Alanna and her brother Zola inherited the arms business from their mother, Max. Max was a world-renowned arms dealer who kept her anonymity as a woman hidden behind the male-sounding name. Max crossed paths with IMF agent Ethan Hunt while working with a man known only as Job to acquire the IMF's Non-Official Cover operative list. Job was revealed to be Ethan's mentor, long-time IMF agent-turned-traitor Jim Phelps. Max briefly aided Ethan in setting up Phelps to be captured, but at the last minute attempted to turn Ethan over to Phelps in exchange for the NOC list. Phelps was defeated and the transfer of the list stopped. To keep from going to jail, she negotiated a deal with the IMF to provide them intel. It's not clear if this was the turning point or if it occurred later, but at some point Max grew tired of the evils of the world she participated in and began to devote the money earned illegally to charitable causes. At her passing, Alanna took up the business as well as her mother's causes. Mission: Impossible – Fallout Criminals from the Eastern European underworld employ Alanna's organization to broker a deal with an unknown terrorist using the name John Lark for three weapons-grade plutonium cores. During an annual fundraiser for Alanna's charity at the Grand Palais in Paris, Ethan Hunt and CIA Special Agent August Walker intercept the man believed to be John Lark in order to replace him for the meeting with the White Widow. The man is killed by former MI6 agent Ilsa Faust to save Ethan's life. Unable to create a mask of the man, Ethan assumes the Lark identity and meets with Alanna, hoping that they've never met in person. This proves to be true, but Ethan and Alanna learn that members of the Apostles, the remnants of the rogue Syndicate, are sent to kill them both and steal the plutonium. Ethan helps Alanna escape and continues impersonating Lark to acquire the plutonium. She provides a single core in good faith, but says her clients require the extraction of a political prisoner as the price for the two remaining cores. The prisoner is revealed to be Solomon Lane, the former MI6 agent who formed the Syndicate and whom Ethan and his IMF team captured two years earlier. The extraction takes place during a prisoner transfer in which Ethan as Lark is expected to kill all members of the convoy per his reputation. Ethan devises another plan unbeknownst to Alanna or Walker. He knocks Lane's armored transport into the river to be extracted by the IMF. He then leads all players on a wild chase through Paris, including Ilsa, who has been hired by MI6 to kill Lane as a means to prove her loyalty and earn her way back in. Ethan meets with Alanna after getting free with Lane. She asks him to bring Lane to London and to capture Ilsa and deliver her as well. Walker is revealed to be the true Lark and setting Ethan up as Lark to the IMF and the CIA. Escaping from a IMF safehouse in London, Ethan chases Lark to the Tate Modern Museum before losing him and Lane with aid by the Apostles. Lark and Lane escape to Kashmir to enact Lark's ultimate plan: detonate two nuclear devices and contaminate a water supply that serves nearly a third of the world's population. Ethan, Ilsa, and the IMF manage to thwart the attack, kill Lark, and capture Lane once more. The CIA employs Alanna as a broker to return Lane to MI6 to face justice and exonerate Ilsa. The agency plans to maintain the relationship with Alanna's organization. Personality Alanna is much like her mother, intelligent, witty, playful, and flirty. Abilities Alanna uses a balisong (butterfly knife) hidden under her dress. Gallery Fallout 5.jpg Behind the Scenes The White Widow is portrayed by actress Vanessa Kirby in Mission: Impossible – Fallout. Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Fallout Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mission: Impossible – Fallout characters Category:British Category:Antagonists